


Wheels- a STARKER short fic

by Awritinghufflepuff



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Adventures: Iron Man, Spider - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Disabled Character, Hurt Peter, M/M, Paralysis, Peter Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Shy, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awritinghufflepuff/pseuds/Awritinghufflepuff
Summary: Peter gets injured during a fight. He can't feel his legs anymore, Tony feels like it's all his fault.





	1. Chapter 1

Tony watched in horror as Peter hit the ground and didn't move. He rushed towards him as soon as he could.   
"No, no... Peter... Open your eyes. Please." His voice quivered.   
"Mr. Stark." Peter's eyes shot open, and Tony cried from relief.   
"Kid, thank god. " Tony smiled, he stopped however, when peter frowned.   
"I... I Cant feel my legs, mr. Stark...." He was terrified, Tony could tell.All blood drained from Tony's face as the teenage boy started crying.   
"I can't feel my legs..." 

Tony's hand started trembling as he called the ambulance and May, he held Peter's hand as they waited for everyone to arrive.   
They took Peter to the hospital, one scanner and doctor after the other. May was exhausted by the end of it end had fallen asleep on the couch in Peter's hospital room while they waited for the doctors. Tony had tucked her in and had taken post next to Peter's hospital bed. 

The doctors had just come to tell them the results, well... Only to Tony, since Peter was also asleep. Peter was paralised and would need a wheelchair. Tony felt the tears fighting their way up again, so that's why he couldn't sleep .  
He needed to find a solution for this mess. It was his fault after all. It was his fault, he had given Peter the suit. He was the one who called the kid to help him out. 

His kid was paralised, and it was his fault. 

"Mr. Stark?" Tony was pulled from his thoughts by a soft voice.   
"Hmm?"   
"Are you crying?"   
"...No."   
"..."  
"Maybe... I don't want to talk about it."   
"Ooo-kaaaay?" Peter arched an eyebrow."then can you help me get to the toilet? I really need to pee, but I want May to get some sleep."   
He seemed embarrased to ask it, but Tony simply smiled.   
"Sure thing kid." Tony carefully lifted the boy and carried him into the bathroom, placing him on the toilet and helping him remain seated. 

After he was done, Tony helped peter with his pants and carried him to the bed again.   
"Mr. Stark?"   
"Yes Pete?"   
"Get some sleep." The teenager smiled. "I can tell you need it."  
"Then who is going to take care of you?"  
"Tony, one push on this button and the nurse will be here." Peter smiled to his tired mentor.   
"Go home, go to sleep."   
"Okay, after you've fallen asleep."   
"Promise?"   
"Promise." 

Peter closed his eyes and it didnt take long before he was asleep again. Tony sighed and stood up to keep his promise to Peter, but the boy had taken his hand and wouldn't let him go in his sleep. Tony smiled and made himself comfortable on the chair next to the bed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tony. Have you slept here?"   
He hummed, he was positive he should respond to the voice, but he was just so tired.  
"Tony Stark. Wake up."   
Tony's eyes fluttered open, and he saw May standing there.   
"May Parker." He murmured.   
"Anthony Edward Stark. Have you slept here?"   
"Yeah, I guess, but so did you." Tony sighed."i'm sorry. I just couldn't leave Peter, he wanted you to get some rest and ..."   
He was surprised when May hugged him.   
"That is so kind of you." She whispered. 

At that moment, Peter woke up again.   
"Hey mr. Stark. You're back early." He yawned.   
"He hasn't left." May told him.   
"What , why? You promised." Peter said, Tony just smiled and lifted Peter's hand that was still holding his.  
Peter blushed and Tony smiled before cracking his neck and wincing.   
"Oh oh oh." May was on him in An instant. "what has gotten into you, sleeping on hospital chairs with your age?"  
"My neck is gonna be sore today." Tony winced as may massaged him. "worth it tho. There's nothing I wouldn't do for the kid." 

Peter smiled shyly and Tony winked. They all looked up when there was a knock at the door.   
"Good morning mr. Parker. I have breakfast for you." She smiled.   
"Breakfast, coffee. That sounds like exactly what I need at the moment." Tony sighed.   
"Might want to shower first." May chuckled.   
"Excellent idea, May. We're going to freshen up and then I'll take you out for breakfast." Tony said. 

May smiled and seemed to be happy with that idea, but her eyes darted back to Peter and Tony just saw she couldn't leave him. Just like he didn't like leaving the kid alone.   
"Or i could have Happy bring us some chlothes and we can shower here and grab a sandwich from the cafetaria?" He suggested. May smiled, grateful for Tony's understanding.   
"What, no! May you should tottaly go out for breakfast with Tony. What's the last time you actually did something that didn't Involve me?" Peter asked. 

May sighed and under a bit more pressure of Peter, she gave in. Tony had happy bring her home while he drove to his penthouse to freshen up. He felt like a new man while they hot water rained down on him. He whistled as he toweled himself dry and dressed in a new shirt and pants. He then went to pick up May, who was waiting for him. 

"You look great." He smiled.   
"I feel better too." May smiled cautiously. "Do you mind not staying out long? I want to check on Peter."   
"Of course you would." Tony smiled. "I don't mind at at all, I want to be back with him soon as well."   
Tony drove them to a cosy little restaurant.   
"They have the best donuts and croissants here." He smiled to May."pick whatever you want. It's on me."   
"Tony I can't accept that." May said.   
"Sush. I'm paying." 

Tony ordered two lavish portions and they tucked away some of the sweetness for Peter. Who they returned promptly to after breakfast. They found the boy looking rather glum.   
"Hey kid. We brought you some sweets." Tony said. Peter smiled, but it didnt reach his eyes.   
"What's wrong?" Tony asked.   
"The doctor... He doesn't know if I'll ever be able to walk again."Peter whispered, tears escaping his eyes. 

Tony felt a lump in his throat, and excused himself for a minute. He went to the bathroom in the hallway and broke down. This was all his fault, Peter might never be able to walk again and it was all Tony's fault and Peter would probably blame Tony and stop the internship... No Tony couldn't handle it. Not at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile, May was hugging Peter tight.   
"We'll make it work, Peter. I'm sure Tony got you insured while on the job and we can use that money for a wheelchair, maybe look for something that is accessible with a wheel chair." She whispered, pressing kisses into his hair.   
"There will be no need for that." Tony's voice sounded."I'll pay for the wheelchair, and Stark Tower is accessible for wheelchairs. I'll get an apartment ready for the two of you."   
"Tony, that's too much. We can't ask that of you." May said softly, but when she saw Tony's blood shot and swollen eyes, she knew he wouldn't take no for an answer. 

Peter and May moved into the Stark Tower two weeks later, together with the best physiotherapist and kinesist Tony could find. Only the best was good enough for Peter. His new bedroom had been equipped with the newest computer, tv and wheelchair friendly furniture. The bathroom had a big shower and there was personnel to help May and Peter out. 

Yet, Tony was nerveous the day Peter came home, he had stayed home to make sure everything was perfect and had now retreated into his adapted lab to wait for them, watching his robots spin around. He looked up when the ding of the elevator sounded. He smiled as he heard the boy rapidly approaching, it sounded as if he was alone. Tony smiled, of course Peter would be as stubborn as to come up alone. Even if it only was to prove May he could. 

Tony's heart broke when he saw the kid in a wheelchair for the first time. Peter rolled into the lab, laughing when butterfingers and dum-e came charging towards him. Tony felt like crying, seeing his precious intern, seeing spider man confined to a chair. It just didn't feel right, and Tony put all the blame on himself.  
Peter saw his mentor being distraught and rolled towards him. Tony lowered his gaze, but Peter could see the flash of guilt in the Hazel eyes.   
"You feel guilty." Peter said, inching his wheelchair closer to Tony, who sighed. "why?"   
"Why? Isn't that obvious?" Tony said, Peter looked at him in confusion.   
"Because you're in a goddamn wheelchair and it's my fault, that's why!" Tony cried out. 

"Mr. Stark, no." Peter clumsily clambered onto the couch were Tony was sitting, giggling as he ended up on Tony's lap.   
"It's not your fault." He said, getting serious again."also I wanted to ask you something."   
"Fire away, Pete." Tony smiled.   
I uh... I have this dance at school, and obviously I won't be able to go on my own anymore..." Peter started. "And I eh, I don't want May to come with me.So, I was wondering... Would you care to be my chaperone, mr. Stark?"

"Me? You sure you want me to accompany you?" Tony asked.   
"Yes, completely sure." Peter nodded, a smile on his face. He looked at Tony with so much hope in his eyes.   
"Then I'd be delighted to, Peter."   
"For real?!" The boy was beaming.   
"Completely real."   
"Thank you mr. Stark, you're the best!" The boy pulled Tony down for a hug and Tony chuckled.   
"I'd do anything for you, kid. When is the dance?"   
"The Twenty second of may." Peter blushed. "So that's like three months."   
"Great, put that in my agenda, J."   
"As you wish, Sir." The al replied. 

Tony smiled and helped Peter back into his wheelchair.   
"Come on, I need to show you the lab. I 've adapted it so you can still come and work here." He said. Enthousiasticly pushing Peter's wheel chair through the room.   
"That's so kind of you, mr. Stark. Thank you, I really appreciate it!" Peter beamed.   
"I thought so." Tony smiled. "I know how much you love being here. How did you like the apartement?"   
"It's great. Thank you for everything, mr. Stark. Aunt May told me you are paying for everything and it makes her so uncomfortable, but she knows you just want to make sure i get everything I need. We are so grateful."   
Tony just smiled and ruffled Peters hair: "It's my pleasure, kid."


	4. Chapter 4

The three months that passed brought Tony and Peter closer than ever. Peter would often drop by Tony's office to make sure he got lunch, while Tony freed time in his schedule to attend Peter's revalidation training now and then. Sometimes at night Peter would get searing pain in his legs and Tony could hear him scream up in the penthouse, while they masseurs rushed to massage the muscles back into relaxation. 

Then came the big night, and Tony walked into the apartement of the Parker's with a big smile.   
"Are you ready kid?" He asked, Peter wheeled towards him in his Black suit and smiled nerveously.   
"Ready as i'll ever be." Peter said.   
"Look at that handsome young man,huh?" Tony smiled. "let's go, then." 

Happy drove them to the dance and Tony pushed Peter inside of the building. Peter gave him the itinerary to the gym, where the dance was. A pop song was playing and Peter's friends immedeatly came out to greet him. It was a nice evening, and when a slow dance started the dance floor seemed to get empty. Peter, however, slowly tried to get up. Tony immedeatly rushed to the front of the weelchair to support him, catching him when he stumbled. 

Peter smiled up at Tony, who was looking at him in utter amazement.   
"Pete. You're standing..." He whispered.   
"Yeah..." Peter smiled. "Can I have this dance, mr. Stark?"   
"Of course kiddo." Tony swiped one of Peters curls behind his ear. Peter blushed crimson.   
"Careful, kid." Tony muttered, holding Peter close. "you all right?"   
"Perfect." Peter smiled. "Been training for this for months. Wanted to surprise you."   
Tony smiled and they swayed slowly. The room had gone dead silent, not only had Peter stood up from his wheelchair, he was also dancing with Tony Stark. 

Peter refused to sit back down after only one dance and Tony chuckled. He noticed Peter growing tired, but the boy was constantly telling him how happy he was and that he didn't want to sit down.   
"If I kiss you now, will you be a good boy and let me take you home so you can rest?" Tony asked. Peter blinked stupidly.   
"Mr. Stark, you did not just..." He blushed.   
"Well, will you?" Tony asked.   
"Yes."   
And then Tony's lips were there, right on his, and Peter felt like he was floating as the room erupted in cheers and flashes from camera's were all around them. 

Tony smiled and led Peter back to his wheelchair, after which they left the dance to get the teenager to bed. Spider man was tired to the bone when the engineer tucked him in, and the elder of the two couldn't contain a smile of endearment as the other made grabby hands.   
"Stay with me until I fall asleep?" Peter asked.   
"Of course." Tony kicked off his shoes and slid under the covers with Peter, who happily settled down in his mentor's arms and smiled.   
"Mr. Stark?" He murmured, half asleep.  
"Yes Pete?"   
"Did you mean it, when you kissed me?" The boy looked up with tiny eyes from sleep. Tony just smiled and kissed Peter again, slow, deep, tender.   
He watched as Peter fell asleep with a big goofy grin, and felt on top of the world. His kid, his Peter, was walking again. Everything would be all right. Tony felt like a weight had fallen off his shoulders and fell asleep with a big smile himself.


End file.
